Moony's Midnight Metamorphosis
by SynjoDeonecros
Summary: Alternate future where Sirius "died", but not Remus. After losing Tonks' heart, Remus tries to drink his sorrows away, only to get an unusual invite to an unusual school by an unusual individual.


WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! This story, Salomare Tygarras, and the Lycaon School is ©SynjoDeonecros. Remus Lupin and all other related Harry Potter characters are ©J.K. Rowling. Do not edit or redistribute this story in any way without my express permission. This story contains graphic depictions of semi-nonconsensual sex between male characters. If you are underage or uninterested in such content, DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER!

Mooney's Midnight Metamorphosis  
by SynjoDeonecros

Remus Lupin was in a huge slump. With the final defeat of the Dark Lord Voldermort at the hands of his young friend, Harry Potter, he had some free time to get his life back in order. However, that proved difficult, as his fellow werewolves considered him a traitor to their species, and he was still feared and persecuted by non-werewolves. Professor Magonnagal had offered him a job back at Hogwarts, but he politely declined; his history and reputation still wafted through the halls of the old wizarding school, and with his transformation-controlling potion becoming harder and harder to find, nowadays, he simply could not guarantee the safety of anyone there. Even the new (self-presumed) love in his life Nymphadora couldn't cheer his spirits, as again, he was afraid that she would be as ill-prepared for handling him during the full moon as anyone at the school, despite her title and power as an Auror. As such, he was forced to keep mainly to himself, shuffling dourly from day to day, with no end to his loneliness and torment in sight.

It was late in August, during a deep down-slope in his depression, that Lupin's life forever changed. Drinking himself into a stupor, and on the verge of considering either suicide or a complete apathy for control during his monthly changes, Lupin was just about to choose, when a hoot outside the door of the tavern he had shacked himself up in caught his attention. Blinking in surprise, he gasped as the door flew open, revealing an unusually large snowy owl with what looked to be a palm pilot in its beak. The bird, easily the size of a medium-sized dog, hooted in an eerily calm tone and flew in a wide arc into the tavern, making a beeline for Lupin and dropping the PDA into his lap before soaring out into the night. Lupin stared at the door, mouth agape, as he fondled the portable computer in his lap. He had recognized the bird as being part of the normal Owl mail service, but never before had he seen such a large creature, in or out of the service, nor did he hear of anyone using the service to send such high-tech material. Normally, wizards and other magical creatures tend to refrain from such modern equipment, the ministry itself having banned the research and use of the technology by the magical world at large. Looking down at the palm pilot, he noticed that it was already programmed specifically for him, and that it had a message saved on it. Naturally suspicious, he took out his wand and, very sloppily, invoked a spell to detect any magical traces on the computer. Except for a slight boosting of its wireless connection, there was nothing out of the ordinary with it. Deciding to take a chance, he opened the saved message, reading it with interest:

"Dear sir,  
I have heard of and have watched you for some time, now, and I understand your pain, right now. I believe that I can help, with both your personal and professional problems. If you are interested, please meet me at the northeastern edge of the Forbidden Forest this Monday ten minutes before sundown. Please don't be late.

Respectfully,  
S.T.

Lupin frowned as he finished the letter. Monday was the night of the Harvest Moon, the one day he dreaded more than any other full moon. Although the Harvest Moon didn't kill werewolves in its gaze like in the myths, it did increase their feralness and ferocity exponentially more than any other full moon, the resulting insanity driving many a lycanthrope to suicidal murderous rages against everyone in sight, more often than not dying at each other's claws as an innocent encounter turns into a violent power struggle to the death. What this 'S.T.' is trying to pull, he had no idea, but the letter sobered him up enough to want to find out.

-

Monday evening, Lupin arrived at the northeastern corner of the Forbidden Forest, as requested. The sky was clear and blue, which didn't do anything to calm his nerves. He knew that, once the sun went down and the Harvest Moon made its trek through the stars, he'd have no way of controlling himself, leaving himself at the mercies of the one who requested him...or they at the mercies of him. As he waited, he was unaware of a pair of eyes watching him from within the Forest, perfectly hidden from anyone's view but their own. The eyes just stared at him, with anticipation, waiting through the long minutes with him until, at last, the sun's rays sputtered and died over the horizon. For a brief moment, the air was still, the pitch grey of evening's twilight unbroken as Lupin and his unknown voyeur waited with nervous impatience.

Then, it happened: the Harvest Moon, the most dreaded and feared thing in Lupin's life, appeared in the sky, rising from the horizon into its full brilliance. And Lupin was directly in its glow. With a shuddered gasp, Lupin felt himself changing, fighting the lycanthrope curse as his body contorted and twisted itself into a more wolfish state. Unable to battle the transformation within himself, he collapsed to the ground, his clothing ripping into ragged shreds as his form morphed from bespectacled human to something vaguely resembling a humanoid shaved rat/canine hybrid. His primal instincts overriding the logical part of his brain like crazy, he reared back and gave a feral, full-bellied howl at the silver orb in the sky...a howl that was cut short as he was grabbed in a mighty bear hug from behind, a pair of strong, furry tiger-striped arms wrapping around his neck and chest, securely yet gently, trapping him in his unknown assailant's grip. Barking in surprise, Lupin squirmed against the fuzzy arms, biting and clawing against them in an effort to break free. However, the arms held firm, and soon, he felt something else: a thick, hard prodding at his ass. In his rage-fuzzled mind, Lupin couldn't really register what that prodding actually was, but the moment that prodding became a hard thrust into his backside, every nerve in his body was aware of it. The intruder was somewhat short yet thick, with a series of semi-sharp nubs lining the head, and it filled Lupin's virgin ass like a rubber stopper.

Lupin growled, painfully, increasing his struggles against his assailant as he tried to get away from the painful shaft in his rectum. He was denied, however, and the thick intruder was shoved in deeper, the very tip of the member pushing against his prostate. Despite the discomfort Lupin was feeling from both his 'wolfing out' and the male-meat in his ass, that single prod against his prostate awoken his sheathed crotch, his own half-wolfen member hardening slightly. That sensation invoked something inside of him, which, even through the haze of his pain and rage-filled mind, he didn't know what. All he knew, was that it had felt oddly pleasurable, and that he wanted more. He NEEDED more. That feeling immediately overrode everything else, and his struggling slowed to a near-standstill, eventually morphing into struggles to get more of the thick cock into him, not to get away from it.

Giving a near-inaudible chuckle at his prey's new willingness to submit to his ministering, Lupin's assaulter gently but quickly dropped to his knees, forcing Lupin into a laying position on the ground. changing his grip so that he was only now holding firmly around the werewolf's legs, the mystery figure adjusted his stance, and began really pounding into his prey's tight rump, his thick spiked cock splaying Lupin's cheeks wide as it nearly split him in two with its sheer girth and force. Lupin, in turn, dug his clawed fingers into the earth, whimpering and howling at the sensation of being used, abused, and thoroughly fucked by this beast of a figure.

Something odd was happening during all of this; the lust that had overwhelmed Lupin's senses was now playing with his mind, garbling his primal werewolf brain with his more intelligent, refined human one, occasionally giving him brief flashes of coherentness of thought above the primitive base instincts of his lycanthrope form. The switch was strange, like a melding of his conflicting beings into one complete, unified whole, and it only heightened his arousal as now, both sides of him were overcome with lust, crying out for more but still unable to truly voice it. His cock was already fully hard and out of its sheath, his knot swelling slowly but surely as it dribbled precum like a fountain onto the forest floor. He needed release, but he also didn't want the feeling of the spiny intruder in his anus to end, his entire being consumed with one single need: More, give me MORE!

"MORE!"

The sudden yelp from his own throat startled both Lupin and his assaulter, the pounding at his ass stopping suddenly. Grinning triumphantly, the man grunted and growled, "If you want more, you've got it!" before starting again, his thrusts reaching critical mass in their strength, speed, and intensity. Lupin was in heaven, the feeling of literally being piston-fucked by his assaulter driving him insane with ecstasy, his own erection painfully hard from the stimulation, its knot fully inflated and throbbing as he yearned for release. He cried out again, his words half-twisted by growls and animalistic whines, but slowly becoming fully coherent and clear. This went on for a good fifteen minutes more, both parties a flurry of horniness as both attempted to reach their peak before...

In a sudden roar, Lupin's assailant came, slamming flush with his backside as it was flooded to overflowing with semen. This triggered Lupin's own orgasm, spilling wave after wave of hot lupine seed onto the dirt beneath him. They stayed there, locked in their respective orgasms, for a few moments, before finally collapsing to the ground in exhaustion, the mystery figure on top of Lupin. Rolling onto their sides (and off of each other), the assailant pulled Lupin in close, cradling him in his arms for a few moments as they caught their breath and regained their strength. Closing his eyes, happily, Lupin turned his head to give his mystery lover an affectionate lick, only to have it intercepted by the figure's own tongue, wide and rough, like a feline's. Locked in a passionate kiss, Lupin opened his eyes, meeting those of his new affection, and noticing that it was, indeed, what he now realized he had suspected since the figure first grabbed him: a large anthropomorphic white tiger, very old but still spry and youthful in body. Breaking the kiss with a loving lick to the tiger's cheek, he smiled at him.

"Thank you, for what you've done, but who are you?"

The tiger smiled back, and nuzzled Lupin's neck. "My name's Salomare Tygarras, the headmaster of the Lycaon School. And you're very, very welcome, my love."

Lupin blinked at that. He had heard of the Lycaon school, just barely, from Dumbledore during Lupin's days as a student at Hogwarts, who had once considered requesting a teacher he knew, there, to come up and possibly try and find a way to subdue his werewolf side enough to not pose a threat to his fellow students. From what he remembered, the Lycaon School was one of the only schools in the world that was authorized to train Animages, and also taught a multitude of magical and mythical creatures. He wondered, now, if Headmaster Tygarras was who the old wizard was talking about, and whether or not they had talked about the idea. Whatever happened, though, it seemed to have worked, since he no longer felt the intense rage he usually felt in werewolf form. For a moment, he thought the extreme sex they just had had tired him out to the point of reverting him back to his human form, but when he looked down at himself...

Where an ugly, misshapen mass of nearly-furless werewolf was, there was now a luxurious humanoid grey wolf, perfectly in proportion to his normal human physique and not at all ugly or malformed. He even had a big, bushy tail, cocked to one side to make room for Tygarras' shaft still in his tailhole. He gasped, astonished, and looked back at Tygarras, mouth flapping open wordlessly seeking answers.

Tygarras grinned and giggled. "Having dealt with your kind many times at the school, I've noticed a simple way to 'fix' their problems of being one: it's no cure, but if one can be stimulated with a sensation that both sides can relate to and be forced to focus on it, eventually their body and mind gets tired of switching back and forth between human and werewolf sides to give them the chance to react to that stimulation, and as a result, the two are merged together, basically finding a middle ground, of sorts, between the two halves and eliminating the 'curse' that gave the werewolf side its feralness and form. I've found that sexual stimulation works best, as it's the most primitive of sensations, and one of the hardest to ignore by any creature. That's your true werewolf form, Lupin."

Lupin blinked in surprise, unable to believe what Tygarras was saying, but somehow feeling it to be true; the curse was gone, his ugly werewolf form and all the nasty side effects that went with it now a thing of the past, though vague traces of it still remained. He still felt the pull of the full moon, but it was altered, heightening his emotions instead of controlling them. He smiled and snuggled up against Tygarras' chest, woofing contently.

"Anyway, thank you. I owe you so much, for this..."

Tygarras waved a hand/paw, dismissively. "No need. Anything I can do to help. Which reminds me, I've got a teaching job open at the school, if you want it. It's similar to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class you taught during your stint at Hogwarts. You're going to have to deal with some...'rowdy' students, and give appropriate punishments and rewards, but it should be able to get you back on your feet."

Lupin considered about Tygarras' offer, his still rock-hard cock twitching at the thought of what kind of 'punishments' and 'rewards' he was expected to dole out. His thoughts were broken, however, by a disturbing feeling.

"What about..."

"Don't worry," Tygarras assured, grinning. "I've already talked with her before sending you that PDA, and she's perfectly alright with the idea. I had to assure her that your true natural werewolf instincts would keep you from cheating on her with other women, or growing too attached to your students or the other faculty members at the school to abandon her, but after that, she took to the idea swimmingly."

Lupin sighed in relief and kissed Tygarras, gratefully. "She's not my girlfriend, though I do care for her. I'll take you up on your offer, then."

Tygarras smiled and placed a hand/paw around Lupin's swollen knot. "Good. Welcome to the family, Lupin. I hope you don't mind sleeping with me, tonight. We've got a busy day ahead of us, tomorrow."

Lupin whined at the hand/paw around his knot and stared at Tygarras, inquisitively. "To get me situated and supplied for my new job, I'm assuming," he asked with a grin.

Tygarras laughed. "Among other things. But first thing's first," he tugged at Lupin's knot, teasingly, "Let me take care of this for you..."

Lupin gasped as Tygarras bent over and engulfed his cock in this muzzle, howling after a few minutes as he shot his second load of the night into the warm orfice. He was sure he was going to like his new job. His only regret that Sirius Black and James Potter couldn't join him in this new life. Little did he know, however, what and who was waiting for him, in the future...


End file.
